<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reciprocate by Sinister_Kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447890">Reciprocate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinister_Kid/pseuds/Sinister_Kid'>Sinister_Kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lion, 9:41 Dragon [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Flirting, M/M, This guy just can't get it together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinister_Kid/pseuds/Sinister_Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar interrupts Cullen playing chess with Dorian in the garden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Adaar/Cullen Rutherford, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lion, 9:41 Dragon [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reciprocate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes it's finally <em>that</em> scene in this ficlet! You know what that means. It means the romance will be picking up soon ;)</p><p>Also, I played around with some of the dialogue to make it unique. No sense in totally plagiarizing copywrited material after all. (But ninety percent of this chapter is original content, just FYI)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Inquisitor of Thedas meeting Skyhold’s arcanist was absolutely charming. He was so colossal in size compared to the tiny, cheery figure that spoke animatedly. Even when he knelt on the floor in Cullen’s office to shake her hand, he still towered over her, though it wasn’t nearly as much of a stretch for Dagna to peer up at him. Cullen, completely ignored in favor of conversation between the two, watched with a gloved fist over his mouth to stifle laughter as Dagna flooded the Inquisitor with questions about the magic of the Anchor.</p><p>The Commander grew a little concerned however, when Dagna started asking about taking blood and tissue samples, to study the effects of the mark on the Inquisitor’s body, but Ataashi responded with an enthusiastic, “I’d be delighted to!” As he was quite eager as well to know more about the mark. They knew so little about its magic, only what Solas and Dorian could tell them about it, and while it would be beneficial to them all, Cullen didn’t think it wise to tamper so much with something they barely understood. That was how accidents occurred in the Circle.</p><p>“Perhaps later, when you’re not busy researching Red Lyrium?” he suggested, dampening their enthusiasm.</p><p>But Dagna said, “Oh, yeah, you’re right. You’re totally right. Sorry, Inquisitor. Maybe later then? I should get started on…” She hefted the bundle of tools confiscated from the Shrine of Dumat into her arms. “I’ll see what I can learn from these, and let you know what I find out, as soon as possible,” she added, smiling at them both, then exited Cullen’s office in a flourish, as Ataashi was rising to his feet. He still had a smile on his face, staring after her as she departed, then turned that bright beaming smile to Cullen next.</p><p>“I like her,” he grinned, making Cullen chuckle.</p><p>“She’s certainly entertaining, at least,” he agreed, but added, “Though you probably shouldn’t encourage her.”</p><p>Ataashi grinned sheepishly then, making Cullen chuckle. He reached to shuffle the stack of reports on his desk, meaning to sort through them. They’d missed a lot, being absent for so long, and there was much for Cullen to glance over, so he’d be very busy for the next few days. But he and Ataashi had been getting along swimmingly since the night they spoke at camp after the battle at the Shrine. Back to their old selves, anyway. Back to being friends, sharing idle conversation and jokes as they made their journey back to Skyhold.</p><p>Ataashi even flirted with Cullen per usual, and while the Commander still clammed up every time he thought to reciprocate, not knowing how to respond, he couldn’t help but smile or stifle a laugh at the comments, blushing like fool. He tried to stay professional, but he did enjoy the attention. And now, back at Skyhold, they were back to their usual level of camaraderie within its walls. Cullen and Ataashi both still nursed a little emotional hurt after the Shrine of Dumat, but it was healing. In the present, Ataashi stepped closer to Cullen’s desk, resting a hand on the surface.</p><p>“I was wondering, would like to get a drink with me later?” he asked Cullen. “At the Herald’s Rest?”</p><p>“U-uhm,” Cullen clammed up in embarrassment again. He wanted to say yes, but, “I do have a lot of work to catch up on, I’m afraid.” He gestured to the reports in his hand. “My apologies, Taash. But…another night, perhaps?”</p><p>“Oh, right, of course.” Ataashi nodded understandingly. “I’ll let you get back to work.”</p><p>“We’ll speak again soon.”</p><p>Ataashi shot Cullen one last smile before leaving the office, and once the door was shut and Cullen was alone, he smacked the stack of reports to his face and sighed, “You idiot,” to himself. “Why didn’t you just say yes?” He had a terrible feeling he would continue using his duties as Commander as an excuse to avoid spending any time with Ataashi that wasn’t work related. He did end up declining drinks at the tavern that following night–he may or may not have done work he’d meant to put off until the morning to avoid doing so–but hopefully Ataashi would forgive him.</p>
<hr/><p>He lamented to Dorian about it days later over a quiet game of chess in the garden.</p><p>The brilliant afternoon sun peaked at them from between fluffy white clouds, and what little reprieve Cullen had from his duties, he decided to vent to the Altus about his problems. Dorian patiently listened across from him with one hand raised thoughtfully to his chin.</p><p>“How much longer are you going torture that poor man?” he asked Cullen after hearing what he had to say. “If indeed you <em>are</em> interested in a relationship with him, why not simply say so?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Cullen sighed, watching Dorian lift a piece on the board and move it one space ahead, meaning to check his king. Cullen rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and laced gloved fingers together, pondering his next move. Both on the board, and in regards to Inquisitor Adaar. “It’s just that every time I try to speak, words tend to fail me,” he commented. Across from him Dorian chuckled a little. Cullen smiled, despite himself, and added, “Everyone’s natural response to the Inquisition’s Dragon, presumably.” </p><p>Dorian mumbled a, “Too right, my friend,” at that.</p><p>The two shared a bit of laughter at how the Inquisitor could render so many speechless, then Cullen sighed. Finally he leaned forward to counter Dorian’s previous move, making the Altus curse under his breath. The Commander thought for a moment, then said, “I dunno,” with a shrug. “It just never feels right. I never know what to say. And the timing is always…” He trailed off when he saw Dorian’s rueful smile, and watched the way he pinched his mustache briefly with a thumb and index finger, tweaking it a little. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>“The Commander of the Inquisition waiting for the perfect moment to seduce the Inquisitor,” he quipped. “I never pegged you for a romantic.”</p><p>“I’m…” He was going to say he was not, in fact, a romantic. But he knew the Seeker would probably swear otherwise. He chuckled at himself. “Alright. You’re right, I suppose I <em>am</em> being a bit of a romantic about it,” he admitted.</p><p>“You said I’m right about something! I want that in writing, Commander. Official record and all.”</p><p>Cullen rolled his eyes, and Dorian snickered at him.</p><p>“I’ll be certain to have the Ambassador beseech one of her scribes,” he drawled sarcastically, smirking.</p><p>“But you never know what to say, is it?” Dorian questioned, and Cullen shook his head.</p><p>“I always freeze up whenever he’s near,” he relented. “Tongue tied whenever I try to speak my thoughts. I don’t know why I can’t just, you know, say what’s on my mind, but I never can.”</p><p>And he didn’t know why he was still so afraid to. He was quite certain the Inquisitor still felt the same about him. Or assured, at least, that he was still very interested in <em>sleeping</em> with him. The more Cullen thought about it, the more eager he’d become to explore that with Ataashi as well. Yet, proper responses to Ataashi’s advances still died on his lips. Maybe the Iron Bull was right. He was simply afraid of what it all might mean, and afraid of everything changing between them. Or maybe he was just irreparably bad at flirting.</p><p>“You’re very used to dealing with all your problems directly,” Dorian pointed out.</p><p>Cullen, who was inclined to agree, nodded his head. “I am. Put something in front of me I can bash with my shield, and I’m perfectly fine. But anything else…”</p><p>“A problem with most men, I’ve noticed,” Dorian commented. “The Iron Bull, especially as well.”</p><p>“Speaking of…”</p><p>“Oh no, no we’re <em>not</em> discussing that. This is about you and Taash, not me and that…that <em>brute</em>.”</p><p>“Oh come now, don’t be like that,” Cullen chuckled. “Don’t hide behind my problems. We’ve talked about me quite enough. Your turn.”</p><p>“Truly, we <em>don’t</em> need to-”</p><p>“<em>Dorian</em>.”</p><p>“Ugh. <em>Fine</em>.” Dorian pondered the chess board for a moment for fidgeting in his spot like he was uncomfortable and admitting, “I don’t understand him.”</p><p>“What’s not to understand?” Cullen asked. “Clearly, he’s interested in you.”</p><p>“Yes, but that’s the part I don’t get.” Absently Dorian plucked up one of the chess pieces that had already been removed from the board and fondled it, studying the ornate brass figure as if it held all the answers. “What’s his game?”</p><p>“What makes you think he has one?” Cullen asked, earning a withered look from his friend.</p><p>“He’s a spy. Of course he has some sort of angle. Everyone has one.”</p><p>“No wonder you get along so beautifully with Leliana.”</p><p>“Ah yes, birds of a feather. Also, she has a great taste in footwear, which I can appreciate.”</p><p>Cullen snorted. “Hmm, perhaps it’s to <em>sleep</em> with you?” the Commander then asked, with a hand wave, because it seemed quite obvious <em>that</em> was the Qunari’s end goal.</p><p>“Yes, but why? What information does he think he’ll glean from me that he can’t already get from you or one of the other advisers, or even the Inquisitor himself? After all, I only know what the Iron Bull <em>already</em> knows about our missions, no more no less.” A look of epiphany flashed across his tanned face. “Unless of course it’s to do with Tevinter,” he proposed. “Perhaps he thinks that since my father has a seat in Magisterium, he can get close to me and learn the Imperium’s secrets, pass on the information to the Ben Hassrath, and use it against my countrymen.”</p><p>“Maker’s breath,” Cullen sighed, rolling his eyes. “You honestly think Bull is just trying to get close to you simply in order to spy on Tevinter?”</p><p>“It’s not impossible, Commander.”</p><p>“But not likely either, Dorian,” Cullen told him. “The only way he’d benefit from that is if you were in fact keeping in contact with your father, which you <em>aren’t</em>, and Bull is aware of that.”</p><p>“Yet, he pursues me still.”</p><p>“Precisely. Have you ever considered that Bull merely finds you attractive?”</p><p>“Well, of <em>course</em> he finds me attractive!” Dorian exclaimed, and Cullen stifled a groan at the ego of it. “I’m not blind and I do possess a mirror, Commander. Clearly I am not oblivious to the brute’s interest. But he despises mages.”</p><p>“He despises <em>magic</em>, Dorian,” Cullen corrected. “He’s biased toward the misuse of spellcasting. Not mages themselves. Only what they’re capable of. He’s not wrong to be cautious; we should all be. We are at war with the Venatori after all, and we all know how dangerous blood magic can be. But despite all that, he’s still interested in you. Perhaps because he’s taken the time to get to know you, and he’s beginning to see what the rest of us see. A good person, hoping to use his abilities to help others, not cause their suffering. And now, he’s willing to overlook the fact that you’re a mage.”</p><p>Just like Cullen did with Ataashi. It seemed that at some point, despite his qualms with magic and demons, Bull decided to let go of his biases and pursue Dorian regardless of magical capability. Only Dorian refused to see that. Perhaps because he didn’t like what it implied either. That Bull genuinely liked him and wanted to be with him. Finally Dorian sighed, leaning back in his chair and said, “Oh I suppose you’re right as well then. Perhaps it’s not as complicated as I’d hoped. So the Iron Bull merely wants to sleep with me. Can’t blame him. Not sure I’d want to though.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Have you heard him bragging about his conquests in the tavern? Proclaiming what he does and with whom for all of Skyhold to hear about? The man has no sense of discretion whatsoever.”</p><p>“Well…at least he’s not <em>ashamed</em> of it. Dare I say, he would not be ashamed of you either, Dorian.”</p><p>Another hum was Dorian’s rebuttal to this. Then he set down the chess piece and relented with a sigh, “In Tevinter, men could do nothing <em>but</em> live in shame. Of course, we’ve spoken of this before, that what one did behind closed doors and out of sight was perfectly acceptable, but we couldn’t be…<em>open</em> about it. Because it <em>was</em> shameful. And we were never able to just <em>be</em> together. Perhaps we could have moments with each other, gaps that could be filled, darkened corners of a hallway, glimpses, but…to <em>openly</em> love another man? Unthinkable. Not like the south.”</p><p>“It must’ve been difficult,” Cullen said, and Dorian nodded.</p><p>Showing a rare glimpse of weakness, Dorian admitted, “I suppose the problems is I’ve become so used to hiding that I simply <em>can’t</em> be open anymore. Bull can be who he wants, but I…can’t.”</p><p>“I’m sure Bull would understand if you told him this, Dorian. Just speak what’s on your mind.”</p><p>“Perhaps. But…in turning over my <em>own</em> problems, I do believe I may have solved <em>yours</em>,” Dorian said. When it was his turn, he moved a piece on the chess board, claiming a knight and coming dangerously close to checking Cullen’s Arishok again. Fairly too. He didn’t cheat this time. Cullen had merely been too distracted by conversation to notice how he’d left himself open. But alas, Dorian had done this too. One more move and that would be game, set, match. But Dorian continued speaking. “You have trouble speaking your thoughts to Taash, yes?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Because you’re not a man of eloquent words, Commander, but a soldier. A man of action. So…simply <em>act</em>.”</p><p>“Act?”</p><p>“Yes. Take action. If you find you are unable to speak in the Inquisitor’s presence, then don’t. Simply act on your impulses instead. Pull that colossal brute aside and kiss him already. He’ll get the point. It’ll say everything you can’t with words. And believe me, Commander, he won’t be disappointed.”</p><p>Cullen’s face reddened a little at the thought of pulling Ataashi close and doing just that very thing, kissing him in a darkened corner of the keep, but perhaps Dorian was right, perhaps it <em>was</em> a waste to try to explain himself properly to Ataashi with words. He’d wasted enough time already. The Inquisitor would be leaving in just a few short days to follow up on Harding’s report from the Exalted Plains. Perhaps <em>showing</em> him how he felt would be the more expedient path to take. They could figure it out as they went along. </p><p>“And speaking of,” Dorian warned suddenly. “Here comes your horned knight in shining armor now.” Cullen looked up to see the kossith across the garden, approaching the gazebo. “Don’t look, just act natural.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> acting natural, Dorian.”</p><p>“I mean more natural than that, Commander. You’re too tense.”</p><p>Cullen shot Dorian a bemused look. But he settled further in his seat, and when the Inquisitor was within earshot, he began to speak loudly–entirely <em>unnaturally</em>, to Dorian’s dismay–but said, “Gloat all you like, I have this one.”</p><p>“Did you just <em>sass</em> me, Commander?” Dorian gaped disbelievingly. “I didn’t know you had it in you!”</p><p>“Why do I even…Inquisitor!” Cullen almost stood up as Ataashi approached, casually strolling up to the gazebo as if he hadn’t expected to happen upon them, and it took the kossith entirely by surprise that they should be sitting there. He looked good. Too good, standing there in form fitting leather breeches and a lambswool tunic. It had no sleeves, bearing muscular arms to the elements. Lacing at the collar that had been left undone, and leaving just a portion of his chest exposed, all that dark skin on display. Cullen’s eyes raked over it briefly.</p><p>“Leaving, are you?” Dorian asked. “Does this mean I win?”</p><p>Cullen narrowed his eyes at the Altus, and slowly sat back down. It would be entirely out of character for him to leave a game unfinished, no matter how eager he was to abandon everything to be with Ataashi, so he settled comfortably in his seat once more and shot the mage a look. <em>Act natural</em>, he’d said. Not overly enthusiastic like a horny adolescent. Of which Cullen was no such thing. Just…apprehensive. “Are you two playing nicely?” the Inquisitor asked, smirking at them both, crossing his arms over that broad chest, and only drawing <em>more</em> attention to it.</p><p>“Well, as nice as it gets with an ‘evil Tevinter Magister’,” Cullen quipped sarcastically, making both men in his company chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, well, this evil Magister is about to ruthlessly <em>crush</em> you, Commander,” Dorian proclaimed as he leaned forward and made his move. But it was the wrong move to make. “You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You’ll feel much better.”</p><p>“Really?” Cullen leaned forward and captured Dorian’s piece, ending the game. “Because I just won, and I feel fine,” he chuckled, then sat back. <em>Gloating</em>.</p><p>Dorian gave him a mock scowl. “Don’t get smug. There’ll be no living with you.” He rose from his seat, shooting Cullen a wink before leaving.</p><p>The Commander glanced up just in time to catch Ataashi smiling and shaking his head at Dorian as he walked away. Then their eyes met. He’d lingered, as if he wanted to speak to Cullen, briefly scratching a polished obsidian horn. “I should return to my duties,” Cullen told him. “Unless…you would care for a game?” He gestured to the empty seat as he made the offer.</p><p>Ataashi nodded, accepting the invitation. “Alright, prepare the board, Commander,” he said, then sat down.</p><p>“Have you ever played?” Cullen asked as he collected the pieces and arranged them in their proper places, and the Inquisitor nodded.</p><p>“Shokrakar taught me,” he enlightened. “Back when she and Adaar first found me…speaking was difficult for me. I understood words, of course, but making sense of them…” He shifted about self consciously. “Communication was an issue. I struggled to converse with others, so I kept to myself at first. Then Shok managed to coax me into playing. It was something to do that didn’t require speaking, only thinking, and it kept me from going completely crazy with nothing to do. She was <em>extremely</em> competitive though.”</p><p>Cullen chuckled at that last sentence. “Your sister sounds a lot like mine,” he said. “As a child, I played this with my sister, and she’d get this stuck up grin whenever she won, which was all the time.” Ataashi smiled at that. “My brother and I practiced for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won,” he reminisced. “Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven’t seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays…” He drifted in thought for a moment, flashing back to the last time he’d even seen Mia. When he left for Templar training.</p><p>“You have siblings too?” Ataashi asked, encouraging him to speak more of his family. Oh of course, Cullen hadn’t really spoken of them before, had he? This was the first the Inquisitor had heard of them.</p><p>“Two sisters and a brother,” Cullen told him. “Mia is the eldest. Then there’s Branson, and Rosalie.”</p><p>“Where are they now?”</p><p>“They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write to them as often as I should.” He glanced at the board, noticing Ataashi had made a move. “Ah, it’s my turn.”</p><p>They played for a moment, each silent in contemplation, studying the board before making a move. The Dragon played fairly. Didn’t cheat like Dorian tried to. He claimed it wasn’t cheating, merely Tevinter rules he followed, the smug devil. But Ataashi on the other hand played by Marcher rules, like he’d been taught, and did well to keep pace with Cullen as far as strategy. Cullen always believed one could tell a lot about a man just by how he played chess. Admittedly, he enjoyed learning more about Ataashi simply by watching his counter moves.</p><p>But the Inquisitor was a risk taker, he noticed. He would spare his pawns and risk his key pieces in protecting them. He played much like he fought at the Shrine of Dumat, putting himself forward, risking his own life, to spare others. He played in such a way that would minimize casualties of war. It was commendable, but it left him vulnerable to attack, much like what had happened at the Shrine. But to Cullen’s disbelief, he appeared to be <em>winning</em>, outmaneuvering the Commander at every turn. Already three steps ahead, and dangerously close to taking the Arishok.</p><p>He wondered if Ataashi found it just as amusing–as they played with a southern board Josephine had delivered from a manufacturer based out of Denerim, that crafted the board to depict Chantry themed pieces at war with Qunari themed ones–that the Tal-Vashoth should be ‘battling’ the Qun, when in fact this was precisely what inner battle Ataashi fought as a freed <em>saarebas</em>. It was incredibly poetic from Cullen’s point of view, albeit disconcerting. It was all Bull’s fault they had a Qunari themed board. He’d suggested it to Josephine. </p><p>Cullen had wondered if Bull suspected Ataashi’s true origins, and what he might do with that information.</p><p>They talked a little. More about Shokrakar and Adaar when Cullen asked, who also divulged more about his own family as well. Finally, toward the end of their game, Cullen chuckled and said, “This may be the longest we’ve gone without discussing the Inquisition, or related matters.”</p><p>Ataashi glanced up at the sky above, the ever shifting position of the sun, marking the hour, and said, “You might be right.” </p><p>“To be honest, I appreciate the distraction,” Cullen admitted. </p><p>Ataashi smiled at that, eyes on the chess board, but then, as if confessing a sin, he quickly blurted, “We should spend more time together.” Not one of Ataashi’s better lines, usually he was far more clever than that, and Cullen guessed the man was nervous. This was new. Ataashi was many things, but never shy like this. Yet he was, rubbing his hands on his thighs like his palms were sweating. But the way he said those words, it… “I-I don’t mean romantically,” he rushed to say, “If that’s not what you want. I mean I want that more than anything, but I don’t expect you to…”</p><p>Cullen lifted a brow at that, mouth dropping open, momentarily speechless again. Now was his chance to reciprocate, at least indicate he’d be interested, suggest they spend time together doing something <em>other</em> than playing chess and hope Ataashi took the hint, perhaps finally take him up on that extended offer to have a drink at the Rest, but words had once more failed him, so all he could manage to say was, “I-I would like that,” as he absently rubbed the kink in his neck. His face had turned an impossible shade of red. Ataashi blinked at him.</p><p>“Me too,” he said.</p><p>“I…You…said that.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” They shared a look, and Cullen struggled briefly to scoop his brain up off the floor of the gazebo. Ataashi’s eyes dropped to the board. “Uhm…Your move, Commander.”</p><p>“What? Oh. Right. Of course. My apologies.”</p><p>Cullen fumbled, completely forgetting the next move he planned to make, so he moved a random piece, setting himself up for a loss. “Well played, Inquisitor,” he commended when Ataashi won, fighting to keep the tremor out of his voice. He’d <em>flirted</em> with Ataashi! Well, sort of. He’d only said he would enjoy it if they spent more time together like this, which could be interpreted a multitude of ways, honestly, but…it still counted. Didn’t it? In Cullen’s mind, it counted. He’d not turned down Ataashi flat or outright denied anything at least.</p><p>Now he just needed to find the right time to <em>act</em> on this impulse.</p><p>“Would you like to play again?” Ataashi asked.</p><p>“I uh…I really <em>should</em> be returning to my duties, but…another time, perhaps?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sure. Whenever you want. This was a lot of fun.”</p><p>“It was, yes.”</p><p>“Did you <em>let</em> me win?” Ataashi asked suddenly, and to cover up his blunder, Cullen smirked.</p><p>“Perhaps,” he said vaguely, making the Dragon chuckle. “We’ll speak later, Inquisitor.”</p><p>His heart raced like a thundering charger the whole way back to his office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready for the battlements next :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>